A potential failure mode for hard disc drives is known as narrow band dwell. Narrow band dwell occurs when air bearings corresponding to a set of read and/or write heads within a hard disc drive remain within a fixed narrow band of one or more storage platters of the hard disc drive for an extended period of time. Over time, the air bearing displaces lubricant on the storage platter surface(s) and may redeposit the lubricant as droplets on the platter(s). As the lubricant layer reduces friction and wear on the platter(s) and distributes thermal energy, displacement of the lubricant layer may lead to premature drive failure, particularly in the event of an inadvertent failure of the air bearing(s).